


Late Beginning

by causticfuck



Series: Shiratori-loser Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Tendou's house is the biggest, so he throws a New Year's Eve/Sawamura's Birthday party. Iwaizumi is a very handsy drunk and he can't contain himself when he finds Ushijima and Sawamura alone outside.





	

Ushijima sighed and practically fell onto the couch he was trying to sit on. For the first time since he got to Tendou’s house he was able to actually relax. He’d spent most of his time trying to chase down Goshiki, now that Hinata had arrived he could finally sit and drink in peace. 

The rest of his time was spent looking for Sawamura, but everytime he looked Sugawara and Oikawa had him cornered. Ever since they had started dating, Ushijima was having more and more trouble talking to Sawamura. They monopolized Sawamura for whatever reason and Ushijima was tired of them.

Ushijima was ready to talk to Sawamura, and Iwaizumi. He just didn’t know how to bring it up. The idea ate at him. He had two very large and very real crushes on two of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. He let his head fall back as his eyes closed, frustration flowed through Ushijima’s body. 

A low groan sounded to his right as a person sat down. Ushijima’s eyes popped open in surprise as he turned to see who had sat next to him.

“Daichi?” Ushijima asked as he lifted his head again.

“Hey, Ushijimja-san,” Sawamura had his eyes closed, he was in a similar position to how Ushijima was before he’d moved.

Ushijima swallowed, “What are you doing out here? Where are Oikawa and Suga?”

“I’ve been trying to get away from them all night. They won’t leave me alone anymore. I feel like we haven’t talked in months.”

“We haven’t,” Ushijima muttered.

Sawamura looked over at Ushijima. Before he could get a word out, Iwaizumi walked out of the backdoor and plopped down right onto Sawamura’s lap. Sawamura made a sound of surprise and Iwaizumi ignored it to pull him into a deep kiss.

Ushijima sat up straight in shock, but he couldn’t tear himself away. He couldn’t stop watching. The way Iwaizumi grabbed Sawamura’s shirt to hold him in place and pull him closer. The timid way Sawamura put his hands on Iwaizumi’s neck and waist.

They all lost track of time as Ushijima stared at them with wide eyes. They kissed so easily, Sawamura seemed swept up in Iwaizumi. They forgot Ushijima was with them on the couch until he gasped for the air he had forgotten to breathe in.

Iwaizumi pulled away from Sawamura with a smirk. He turned to Ushijima’s confused and interested face. With his eyebrows raised, Iwaizumi moved from Sawamura’s lap to Ushijima’s. He moved slowly, deliberately closer to Ushijima. 

Ushijima got impatient and gripped Iwaizumi’s thighs tightly as he pressed forward into his own kiss with Iwaizumi. He firmly pressed their lips together before he relaxed and slowly brushed his lips over Iwaizumi’s. Ushijima excitedly bit into Iwaizumi’s bottom lip and tugged. 

Iwaizumi moaned and slid his hands into Ushijima’s hair to pull on it. Ushijima liked the feel of Iwaizumi’s moan, so he sucked on Iwaizumi’s lip before he let it go. Iwaizumi’s back arched and Ushijima took a chance to kiss and nip at Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi was reduced to a moaning mess by the time Ushijima moved back to kissing his lips. Iwaizumi worked his tongue into Ushijima’s mouth. He coaxed ushijima’s into his mouth so he could suck on it in a partially thought out plan to get back at Ushijima. 

Ushijima’s grip on Iwaizumi’s thighs tightened as he moaned. His eyes opened in shock, realization hit him like a brick mid kiss. Ushijima pulled back and panted because he was out of breath. 

Sawamura takes the opportunity to pull Iwaizumi onto the couch between him and Ushijima. He kissed over the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and prompted Ushijima to join him in spoiling Iwaizumi. 

They stayed like that for a while before Iwaizumi started to get restless. He was very handsy with Ushijima, whose entire body glowed with his blush.

Sawamura’s eye lit up, and he joined Iwaizumi’s advances with his own. Anything to prolong that bright pink glow.

Ushijima groaned and stood up. “What is happening right now?” Disbelief colored his tone.

“You’re dreaming,” Iwaizumi said like that was the only option.

“I don’t think this is a dream,” Ushijima paused. “At least I don’t want it to be one.” 

“It’s interception,” Iwaizumi said in complete seriousness, although mildly slurred.

“I think you mean Inception,” Sawamura pitched in.

“No, no, no, no,” Iwaizumi shook his head with a slight pout.

“What does american football have to do with what just happened?” Ushijima look completely bewildered. 

“There was an interference,” He pouted more obviously. “Come back.”

Ushijima sighed, but stayed standing a few steps out of reach.

Iwaizumi sighed and stood up, “If you won’t come to me, I’ll come on you.”

Sawamura choked in surprise.

Iwaizumi turned in confusion. Sawamura’s shock was enough of a distraction to sidetrack Iwaizumi. He squirmed and tugged on his clothes. “It’s fucking hot in here.” He pulled off his pants and fell down on the couch over Sawamura’s legs.

“Holy. Shit,” Sawamura’s voice was strained when he looked up at Ushijima. “His butt says ‘Juicy’. This man is going to be my death, and I just turned twenty seven.”

“We should get him out of here before he does something stupid,“ Ushijima groaned. “Come one, help me get him to my car.”

Sawamura pushed Iwaizumi to get up and helped him outside, Ushijima had a nice spot close to the from because he’s Tendou’s miracle boy.

“Do you want a ride?” Ushijima helped Sawamura lift Iwaizumi into the backseat of his car and closed the door. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. That would be nice,” Sawamura smiled and got into the front seat.

In the same instance that Ushijima closed his door, Iwaizumi let out a loud snore.

“Really? It’s been five seconds since you sat down.” Sawamura groaned. “Do you know where he lives?”

“No, I guess we can just go to my apartment. It’s close,” Ushijima sighed and started driving. “Do you still want me to take you home?”

“Not when you use that tone, damn,” Sawamura laughed.

Ushijima laughed with him as he drove out of Tendou’s neighborhood. He used the subsequent silence to stew in how giddy the whole situation made him. He was practically vibrating and barely took note of the drive.

“Do you want to wake him or should I carry him?” Ushijima asked when they got out of the car.

“He looks so peaceful, I don’t want to wake him,” Sawamura’s cheeks were a faint pink.

Ushijima walked around the car and handed Sawamura his keys so he could carry Iwaizumi and not bother him too much. He was able to get him out of his seatbelt and unto his arms with minimal issue, Iwaizumi weighed a lot less than Ushijima expected. 

“Okay, I’ll lead the way so you can unlock my door,” Ushijima grunted a shifted Iwaizumi so he was dangling his legs by Ushijima’s waist and his chin rested on Ushijima’s shoulder.

Halfway up the stairs to his apartment,Ushijima stiffened with his foot hovering over the next step. A loud moan echoed through the stairwell, apparently Iwaizumi had woken up.

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders and pressed kisses up his neck. Ushijima’s grip tightened on Iwaizumi’s thighs as he walked down the hallway, having reached the top floor.

He motioned Sawamura to unlock the door with an inpatient glare. As soon as the door opened, Ushijima was through it and pushing Iwaizumi’s back against the wall. 

Iwaizumi writhed, but Ushijima could smell the alcohol that lingered on his breath and he backed off. 

“Shit,” Ushijima breathed and took Iwaizumi to the living room to put him down on a soft surface. He ran a hand through his hair and asked, “I only have one bed and the couch, so you want to make a pallet or share?”

“Share the bed,” Iwaizumi and Sawamura said at the same time. It was almost like they’d practiced.

“Oh, okay,” Ushijima blushed yet again. “Okay, I’ll get you some pyjamas, if you want to come with me.”

Both men followed close behind him. Iwaizumi was still a little extra handsy with Ushijima, as he put his hand on Ushijima’s waist. Sawamura gawked at Ushijima’s large bed and quirked an eyebrow in question.

He didn’t even need to look at them to see their questioning looks. “It’s the only size that doesn’t have my feet hanging off the bed, Tendou helped me find it.” Ushijima explained, already halfway through digging for clothes. 

Ushijima gave each of them a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, but Iwaizumi only took shorts and Sawamura only wanted a t-shirt to wear with his own boxers. Ushijima changed into a tank top and shorts.

Sawamura and Ushijima lead Iwaizumi to the bed so they could sandwich him and actually get some sleep. Iwaizumi was too wired until his head hit the pillow. Ushijima and Sawamura shared another laugh and followed suit.

\----

“Unnnngh,” Iwaizumi groaned loudly in Ushijima’s ear. 

“Stop that, I’m trying to sleep,” Ushijima grumbled.

Iwaizumi jerked back with wide eyes, “Shit, last night actually happened?”

Ushijima gave him a confused look, “I didn’t think you were that drunk.”

“No, no, no. I wasn’t. But I was just thinking that was too good to be true. I’ve been falling for the two of you since the summer after senior year. In high school.”

“Hmm,” Sawamura nuzzled into Iwaizumi’s back. “Then, you should’ve done this sooner.”

Iwaizumi smiled into Ushijima’s chest and tried to turn over. But his legs were tangled in Ushijima’s, and he wasn’t going to let go. 

Sawamura wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi’s chest and fell back asleep.

Ushijima smiled and followed suit after pulling Iwaizumi in and getting comfortable.


End file.
